


In Consequence

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend asked me how I thought that the Grangers would react to learning how Hermione had protected them before leaving to hunt Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. This is my answer. Written on 11 May 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me how I thought that the Grangers would react to learning how Hermione had protected them before leaving to hunt Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. This is my answer. Written on 11 May 2012.

**20 May 1998, The Wilkins Residence**

"—doesn't change the fact that you had no right to do it!"

"Oh, God, Wendell. Our entire lives—I can't bear it! I can't bear _you_."

"Sweetheart, wait! _Damn_ it! Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

"To make Mum understa—"

" _Enough_. Leave Monica—"

"Her name is _Mona_ , and—"

"—alone, and—"

"—yours is _William_!"

"—get out!"

"You don't mean that, Dad! It's just the shock. I was _protecting_ —"

"There isn't a proper word in all the English language for what you did to the Grangers, but this the _Wilkins_ residence. _We_ don't have a _daughter_."

~*~

**24 August 2001, The Granger Residence**

Hermione Floo'd home from work to find the latest copy of the _Newsletter of the Association of Australian Dentists_ waiting for her. Scanning it eagerly, she gasped as she lit upon an item in the "Member News" section:

> On 17 August at 7:25 a.m., Drs Monica and Wendell Wilkins welcomed a healthy baby girl into the world. Helen Anne was six pounds, seven ounces and 21 inches long at birth and is the couple's first child.

The newsletter slipped from Hermione's fingers as she burst into tears. _They're never going to forgive me._


End file.
